


The Darkest Hearts

by The_Elleth



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elleth/pseuds/The_Elleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts going through Loki's head during the confrontation between him and The Other in The Avengers. Flashback of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that I just had to write this, I felt angsty .-.

“You think you know pain?”  
In that second Loki’s mind cast itself back, back to the darkness. He remembered everything, every small little detail, and somehow he knew that, somehow if he did live through this, he would always remember.   
One particular memory stuck out from the rest. Like a scar, red and unforgiving. He knew that this was the memory of the day that he gave up, the day that he gave in to the pain. 

**~~ Flashback ~~**  
He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He wasn’t sure how long it had been exactly; there was no way to tell any mean of time. Not in his dark cell on a dark planet, in the hands of a dark creature. For all he knew, it could have been years. He had lasted a long time in the dark, feeling his blood run dawn his back and his legs and pooling at his feet. Feeling his bones slowly breaking. Feeling his magic - contained inside his body by his shackles-heal his body, just to be broken all over again. Feeling time running out. 

Death would be a mercy. He had let go, to die. But instead he found himself here, being tortured by these creatures. They asked of him what he would not willingly give. No matter how betrayed he felt, no matter how long the truth had been kept from him, he still cared for his ‘family’, somewhere deep inside his broken heart, there was still love.

He felt a scream welling up in his chest as he was once again tortured. This time he was tied to wooden pole in the centre of his cell. The Other was here again, to watch his punishment. Today they were trying something new. They had small metal rods, which they heated and then pressed against his bare chest. He could feel his body taking its true form, trying to deflect the heat. He could feel his body turning blue, the runes pressing against his forehead and face. 

It was too much, he screamed. The noise sounded foreign to him, though he had made the same sound so many times recently. The heat was removed from his chest and Loki slumped against the pole he was tied to, ragged, pained gasps escaping his lips. 

The Other approached him slowly. Loki noticed that the creature was speaking and made an effort to tune in to what he was saying. 

“So, little Princeling, have we made a decision yet?” 

Loki couldn’t answer; he was still out of breath from the battle that his body was having trying to fight off the heat that still emitted from his shoulder.

The Other did not seem to like Loki’s response, he quickly darted forward and grabbed Loki by his wounded shoulder, earning a sharp cry of pain from the demi-god.   
“What will it be Loki?” He asked impatiently. 

Loki slowly shook his head; he could almost feel his will power hanging on a thread. All he needed was another push and…

Loki cried out as The Other once again grabbed his should and squeezed.

“P-p-please” He spluttered. He couldn’t take this anymore; he had to do something, something to make this pain stop. 

The other shifted back slightly, still not releasing Loki’s shoulder. “Go on…”

Loki talked through the pain he was feeling, the agony. “I submit. I will assist you”

**~~ End of Flashback**~~  
All of this passed through Loki’s head in a fraction of a second. He waited for what The Other would next say with baited breath, he was so afraid.   
Because, just for a second, he was sure that he had felt it again. Felt the cold stone underneath him as he bled onto the floor, felt the darkness. The darkness had been the worst part for some reason. The never ending void. It had reflected his emotions almost perfectly. Almost. 

Because even those who have been through the most, those who have lied and cheated, those who have been tortured…

Those whose hearts are believed to be the darkest are the ones who most long for the light…

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, the burning metal rod, things, hurt Loki so much because of his Jotun blood ._.


End file.
